Rounds
.]] Rounds (also known as levels, waves, or stages) are the levels in the BTD series. Each round gets harder as the player progresses. The Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE), premiering in BTD4 and then later disappearing in BTD6, shows how many pops to finish a round. In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the range of RBE is 2881116. Pre-Round Comments may appear before a round. Bloons TD 6 Rounds In BTD6, most game modes start at Round 1, but there are exceptions. In all Hard Difficulty modes, excepting Impoppable Mode and CHIMPS (which start at Round 6), rounds start at Round 3. In addition, after round 81, M.O.A.B. Class bloons will become slightly tougher and faster each round, and money per pop decreases (Factored into the following table) Rounds follow the same pattern across all games, with the exceptions of Alternate Bloon Rounds (accessible after beating Hard Difficulty) and Apopalypse Mode (accessible after beating Military Only in Medium). The dedicated page that contains a table of rounds in Alternate Bloon Rounds can be found here. First instances of bloon types are in bold. *Rounds 10001 to 10005 are preset, each round having 100 of a non fortified M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. 10001 has 9999 Fortified ceramics, 10002 only has M.O.A.B.s, 10003 has only B.F.B.s, 10004 has only Z.O.M.G.s, and 10005 has only D.D.T.s. *Rounds 10005+ bloon spawns are only limited to 100 Fortified B.A.D.s. Bloons TD 5 Rounds First instances of types of bloons are in bold. Trivia BTD4 *The final round in BTD4 (round 250) has an RBE of 2881116 or 999 BFBs. BTD5 *Round 1 has a higher RBE than the level (24) in which the Camo Bloon debuts, which has the lowest RBE of any round at 3. **That's because Round 24 contains the Camo Bloon, which can't be popped by certain towers, while Round 1 contains Red Bloons that can be easily popped by any tower. *There's a total of 277 Leads (including Lead Camo) appearing starting from Round 28 up to Round 75. *There's a total of 2908 Ceramic Bloons (inlcuding regen and those dropped by MOABs and BFBs) through Round 85. *Apopalypse Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Bloons Tower Defense 5 have rounds, but there are no pauses in-between each one. *The Red Bloon Equivalent is in the bank RBE. *Round 65 was buffed in an update that added 2 B.F.Bs, more likely because the level was too easy back then. *Every round introducing a new bloon type has a remarkably lower RBE than previous rounds, except round 35 introducing rainbow, and round 26 introducing zebra. *There is no longer any limit to how far the player can go in freeplay. The round 500 cap has been removed in an update. **Before that update, round 500 spawned unlimited ZOMGs. *In certain Daily Challenges, on Steam, and on mobile, rounds of 1000+ can be reached. Getting to this limit requires a high tier computer, as the rounds will start to lag, and old or laggy computers will easily crash. Getting to round 1000 on mobile requires an iPad or a high-spec Android device so the game does not crash from running out of memory. *Rounds 63 and 78 are similar, due to the fact that both contain grouped ceramic bloons. However, they have a big difference. Round 63 contains leads and ceramics, while 78 contains rainbows, ceramics and a BFB. **Rounds 79 and 82 are extremely similar. There are fewer differences between rounds 79 and 82 than between 63 and 78. 79 has regen rainbow bloons and BFBs while 82 has regen camo rainbow bloons and BFBs. 79 has fewer BFBs than round 82, and more non-MOAB class bloons than 82. * Round 84 is similar to M.O.A.B. Madness with 50 M.O.A.B bloons, but with 10 extra B.F.B. bloons. * Rounds 40 and 43 are very infamous rounds for NAPSFRILLS strategies, especially when on Hard, Impoppable, or Mastery. Although not particularly difficult, players can easily lose the No Lives Lost status on these rounds. If the player has good MOAB popping power, they are likely to be able to NLL the later rounds if they NLL these rounds. * After round 85, the RBE of the rounds are randomized. The bloons will also start moving faster and M.O.A.B class bloons will gain more health. *You can survive up to Round 6/5/4 (Easy/Medium/Hard) without popping any bloons and without Healthy Bananas, Support Chinook, or premium upgrades. BTD6 *Round 163, 200, 263 are "special rounds" that are predetermined freeplay rounds that have specific bloons spawned. The special rounds are each based on previous rounds before freeplay. **Round 163 features similar bloon rushes as Round 63, but Lead Bloons appear more frequently and multiple stacked Ceramic Bloons consisting at least 500 or more can appear. **Round 200 introduces two Fortified B.A.D.s similarly to how Round 100 features the first B.A.D. bloon. **Round 263 features large rushes of D.D.T.s and M.O.A.B.s like a combination of Rounds 63 and 95. The Leads are replaced with D.D.T.s and the Ceramics are replaced with M.O.A.B.s, which can be fortified, and appearing in much larger stacks. *In Rounds 101+, all spawned Purples that spawn are grouped with 0 spacing. *As of update 11.0, Freeplay rounds past 100 has been buffed and as a result, the ramping occurs earlier. Previously, purples and ceramics would come from rounds 101-150, and B.A.D.s wouldn't spawn until round 125. *Rounds 10,001, 10,002, 10,003, 10,004, and 10,005 all spawn only a single type of bloon, with each round increasing the rank (for example, 10,001 spawns only Ceramics, and this increases until 10,006, where it spawns D.D.T.s). **Rounds after 10,006 will return to normal freeplay spawning. *The final round is Round 2,147,548 with 100 Fortified B.A.D.s as rounds after that spawn nothing. This round can only be achieved via hacking the game, as it is currently impossible to reach past Round 4000+ without hacks. **At that point the B.A.D.s have 4 billion health. Oddly the last one leaks 9,836,000 lives instead of 98,360 like it should. (Tested in Sandbox) Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 6